japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sukekiyo Kameyama
Sukekiyo Kameyama (亀山助清, born on November 9, 1954 in Ishinomaki, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan, and died on January 26, 2013) was a Japanese voice actor. He played many supporting roles in Japanese television dramas, and anime. Kameyama was employed by the talent management firm Kiraboshi. He was the second Japanese voice of Winnie the Pooh after Shun Yashiro passed away in 2003. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Akachan to Boku – Eldest & Kimura papa *And Yet the Town Moves – Shizuka's Grandfather (Ep. 9) *Aoki Ryusei SPT Layzner – Additional Voice *Bosco Daiboken – Additional Voice *Bug tte Honey – Additional Voice *Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier – Additional Voice (Ep. 31) & Dr. Mamushi (Ep. 31) *Devilman – Roku Dosu (Ep. 1) *Dirty Pair – Romeo (Ep. 4) & Taro (Ep. 14) *Edokko Boy Gatten Taro – Kirara Kouzuke, Man (Ep. 8) & Technician (Ep. 18) *Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex – Churnow (Ep. 2) *Gozonji! Gekko Kamen kun – Ghost *Highschool! Kimengumi – Mudaro Honekishi & Muzo Honekishi *Magic User's Club! – Commentator (Ep. 1 & 12) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami – Kidokoro Hayato *Magical Fairy Persia – Meso Meso *Magical Star Magical Emi – Akira Matsuo *Maison Ikkoku – Asuna's father, Guest B (Ep. 2) & Mitsuo (5 Episodes) *Master Keaton – Captain West (Ep. 27) *Midnight Horror School – Salaman sensei *The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (1989 version) – Tony *Norakuro kun – Inukawa *Parappa the Rapper – DJ aka Doberman (Ep. 15) *Pokémon – Rangu (Ep. 195) *Powered Armor Dorvack – Pierre Bonaparte *Ranma ½ – Drama Club Director (Ep. 39 & 65) *Ranpou – Karataro *Red Garden – Raul *Rurouni Kenshin – Police Chief Muraki Uramura *Saiyuki – Porky *Sakura Wars – Rubbernecker Hachi (Ep. 3) *Samurai Champloo – Uohori (Ep. 18) *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children – Kaname Hiromi *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children Light & Dark – Hiromi Kaname *Shingu Secret of the Stellar Wars – Man of Court (Ep. 3) *Shura no Toki Age of Chaos – Yagyuu Munenori *Soar High! Isami – Heisuke *Tomatoman – Sonna Banana *Tsuideni Tonchinkan – Alien *Ultra B – Daibutsu *Urusei Yatsura – Additional Voice (Ep. 154) *The Vision of Escaflowne – Clerk *Zatch Bell – Dr. Ichiro *Zipang – Masanobu Tsuji Anime Films *Armored Dragon Legend Villgust – Gilda *Bakuen Campus Guardress – Michael Yamada *Castle in the Sky – Anli *Catnapped! The Movie – Suttopoke *Creamy Mami Long Good Bye – Kidokoro Hayato *Figures of Happiness – Catchman *Ghost in the Shell 2 Innocence – Additional Voice *Gusko Budori no Denki – Redbeard's Father *Kochira Katsushika ku Kamearikouen mae Hashutsujo The Movie 2 – Come Come Naitou *Kosuke sama, Rikimaru sama Konpeito no Ryu – Subordinate *The Legend of the Dog Warriors The Hakkenden – Gobaiji Gunki *The Legend of the Galactic Heroes – Lao *Legend of the Galactic Heroes Overture to a New War – Lao *Maho no Tenshi Creamy Mami Eien no Once More – Kidokoro Hayato *Majokko Club Yoningumi A Kuukan Kara no Alien X – Voice of the light *Maris the Chojo – Maris' father *Minky Momo in Yume ni Kakeru Hashi – Cameraman *Patlabor WXIII (movie 3) – Officer Mimura *Rurouni Kenshin Reflection (OVA) – Chief Muraki *Sakura Wars 2 (OVA) – Hachi & Ring Toss Man Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Kinect Disneyland Adventures – Winnie The Pooh *Kingdom Hearts II – Winnie the Pooh *Kingdom Hearts Re Chain of Memories – Winnie the Pooh *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Winnie the Pooh *Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus – Sir Raleigh Quotes Knownable Roles *'Winnie The Pooh' (2003 – 2013) *'P.J. Pete' in An Extremely Goofy Movie Trivia *His star sign is Scorpio. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS